


Она

by xenosha



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Mental Link
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: На этом Берегу Хартману девятнадцать лет.
Relationships: Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley
Kudos: 2





	Она

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velkhar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velkhar/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [She](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973484) by [xenosha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha)



На этом Берегу Хартману девятнадцать лет.

Он живёт в Америке – той, старой, с чудом сохранившихся видеосъемок до Выброса. Он переживает потерю. Он влюблен.

Здесь Хартмана зовут Крис.

***

Хартман наблюдает за собой словно из-за зеркального стекла: половина его – та, что нитями цепляется за Га – осознает себя, осматривает пространство вокруг, вслушивается в эфемерный плеск волн.

Другая половина, словно заблудившись, бродит по заснеженной горе, мучительно боясь смерти.

Хартман за стеклом улыбается. Боясь смерти – не своей, своих друзей; Крис кричит, когда его подругу забирают чьи-то руки, и, не думая, распахивает двери.

Его подругу зовут Эшли. Хартман никак не может различить ее лица.

***

Время на этом Берегу скручивается в странную пружину: Хартман помнит, что у него всего три минуты, но на заснеженной горе стоит ночь, и Крис собирается пережить ее до рассвета.

Затем хлопок – удар – время сворачивается в трубочку, и потеря сознания кажется бесконечной; Крис начинает различать шум воды, и Хартман с грустью понимает, что он так и не увидит лица странной Эшли.

Но Берег милостивится – и медленно формируется обратно; повинуется воли Хартмана? Уводит его дальше от Шва?

Крис поднимается на ноги, и Хартман отбрасывает эти мысли.

Сколько бы он ни был учёным, он хочет увидеть Эшли.

Крис мчится напролом.

***

Берег мутирует, трансформируется. Снег и доски окропляются кровью.

Хартман наблюдает за этим с интересом. В этом Берегу Шов прячется в лужах крови, и мечущиеся по нему души мучительно избегают их.

Эшли утыкается в Криса носом, слезы мешаются с кровью и грязью на лице. Хартман тянет руку, чтобы погладить ее по волосам.

Он, наверное, догадывается.

***

Вендиго кажутся призраками Тварей. Хартман интересуется этой мыслью: чужие, жестокие, невидимые, быстрые. Призраки призраков, чужие в собственном доме.

Он никогда не видел Берег, похожий на этот.

Страх придает Крису сил. Он расстреливает вендиго, бежит к особняку, не чуя ног под собой, и успевает подумать короткую мысль, что стоило бы забрать огнемет.

Хартман ловит за хвост привычное опасение: некроз, время, выброс.

Ничто из этого, впрочем, на Берегу не имеет значения.

***

Они бегут от вендиго подземными ходами. Время, скрученное в пружину, сплющивается до круга: ночь бесконечна, и бесконечна темнота.

У Криса болит колено. Он отстаёт. Эшли обнимает его, и на ее перепачканных щеках снова полоски слез.

Хартман обнимает ее и шепчет ей, что с ним все будет в порядке. С ними все будет хорошо.

Эшли верит ему.

***

Твари крадутся мимо них, ощерив клыки. Эшли смотрит на Криса, Хартман смотрит на Эшли.

Они спасаются, и дом за их спинами вспыхивает огнем; вендиго визжат, окончательно теряя телесность.

Небо наконец светится рассветом. Эшли опирается на его плечо. Хлопает воздух под лопастями вертолетов.

Время сдвигается с мертвой точки, и Хартман, зашипев от привычной боли, открывает глаза.

***

С ними правда все будет хорошо.

Девушку Хартмана зовут Сэм; у нее зелёные глаза, светлое каре и усталые морщины около носа.

(Он решает, что не хочет уводить девушку Криса).


End file.
